Azure Beast
by WolfMania
Summary: Lee's fight with Gaara takes its toll on him, but not all of it if bad. Lee proves that hard work truly will triumph in all situations. (Lee doesnt win the fight with Gaara however it does last longer.


Hello peeps. First I would like to say that this is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, so please go easy on the flames. PLEASE PLEASE…cough. Anyways this is pretty much a prolog to a fic. At the moment this may se 

Oh and by the way this story will have some SLIGHTLY Au is charicaristics. That being that the fight between Rock Lee and Gaara will last a little longer than in the real story. This story was originaly intended as a prolog for another story that I will write after this one. However during the process of writing this story I could not help but make it longer than I had originaly intended, and I have a lot of ideas for this. Anyways I wish to get reply's on if I should continue this story in the direction it is going and have it mainly focus on Lee. Or to finish it as quickly as possible and get to the other story that I had intended. Either way this will eventually turn into a fic about Naruto as a Jounen taking on his first trio of Genin. Not just any Genin but the children of some of the characters. Namely there will be Lee and TenTen's son which I have no name for. Neji and an OC daughter again I don't have a name for her. And Sasuke and Sakura's daughter also have no name for. Lee's son will be the main character and Naruto will take the role of helpful instructor and leader/friend.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO SO IF ANYONE SAYS I DO THEY ARE LYING!!!!!!!!

rated for language violance and just to be safe.

Anyways on with the fic hope you like.

Sakura: "Lee!!! No!! Anymore and you'll DIE!!

Despite Sakura's words Lee regained himself. He stood up and started to smile

Sakura: "Lee is smiling…even though he is getting pushed around.."

Gai cut her off with his trademark smile

Gai: "No now the tables will turn…..for the lotus of the leaf …blooms twice"

Rock Lee stood in the arena, if it could still be called that. The ground was covered in broken rock and sand. Lee stared into the eyes of Gaara and could swear he was looking into the eyes of death itself. (He is incredible. Not Sasuke, Naratu, nor even Neji the man I have sworn to defeat can best him.) Lee glanced at his sensei up in the stands. (Sensei, I cannot defeat him unless I open the gates.) He swore he looked at his sensei for hours until he received a not of approval. Lee gave a slight nod in acknowledgment as he changed his stance.

Gaara: "You are finished here.."

Lee: "This will end it… either way." Lee opens the Initial gate. (This is it. This is what I have trained for.. I shall prove once and for all the Hard work can triumph over genius!!) Lee opened the Heal gate, He suddenly felt no pain. (This is my moment of fame. My moment to show the world…..That EVERYONE CAN BE STRONG!!!!) Lee opens the Life gate. (This is it. The time I prove and protect my NINJA WAY!!!) Lee opens the Harm gate. He charged at the demon host with speed not possible from any mortal man.

The man known as Rock Lee. Anyone who may have questioned why he was called him a beast, no longer wondered why. Truly now Lee was a force of nature. He pounded the sand nin with the force of an erupting volcano. Until Lee had him right were he wanted him. (AND THIS IS TO PROVE TO SAKURA THAT I AM WORTHY!!!) Lee opened the Limit gate. "EXTREME LOTUS" Lee screamed at the top of his lung as he sent a single bandaged hand strait through the gut of the sand nin. Only to be met by a shield of sand that had once been the gourd on his back.

Gaara stood up. Not looking tired or fatigued in any way. While Lee lay in a clump of broken bones and exhausted muscle's.

Lee: (This can't be. What is he?) Lee felt fear then. (Strange I have never felt fear this intense before. Still I made a promise and I will prove that hard work overcomes genius any day.)

Gai was almost in tears from the whole thing. Lee was like a son to him, and seeing him broken and battered was almost more than he could stand. Even he know that no one could get up after a performance like that, however one thing Lee had in common with Naruto was his ability to always get back up.

Lee staggered to his feet. Blood dripping from almost all area's of his body. His muscles spent from overwork. He barely had energy to think anymore. (Huh. Looks like this will be my last fight..) Lee found that despite this realization he was calm. (I guess no amount of hard work can ever truly win over Genius. I must have been delusional to think I could compete those with natural talent.) Flashbacks of his childhood days back at the academy. Kids making fun of him because he couldn't even do entry level ninjustsu. Kids calling him a second rate Ninja. Gai taking him in and teaching him everything he know, even the 8 celestial gates. (I DON'T CARE IF I DIE I WILL PROVE HARD WORK OVERCOMES GENIUS!!!)

Something inside him snapped just then. Not the kind of snapped like going insane, but like a barrier had been broken. Something was happening inside his body he could feel it. It felt like he had just reopened the heal gate but he knew that was impossible. His week and overused muscles felt refreshed and ready for action. (well best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.)

To everyone looking on in the fight things looked a little differently. For one, Lee couldn't see it but it almost looked like his muscles doubled in mass. And he had that been surrounded once again by the energy that he unleashed when he opened the gates to perform the extreme lotus. He was still bleeding horribly his left arm was still crushed and Gaara was still relatively unscathed. However almost all the people there began to wonder if Gaara would actually win this fight.

Lee bent down and prepared to charge the sand nin one final time. (I don't know how much longer my body will hold. But I wont go down without a fight) And he charged again. Surprising himself when his speed was almost the same as when he was performing the initial lotus.

Kakashi was Shocked to say the least. "Gai!! Is this what I think it is!!!" his eyes were nearly bulging from his head.

Gai was almost nearly as shocked. "I think it is Kakashi!!".

Sakura was stumped for the most part. "What! What is it!!" Inner Sakura "TELL ME YOU BASTARDS!!!"

Kakashi: "Sakura if this is what I think it is you are witnessing something that hasn't happened in centuries!!"

Sakura: "WHAT HASN'T HAPEND IN CENTURIES!!" Inner Sakura: GOD DAMN IT YOU BASTARDS OUT WITH IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!

Kakashi: "If we are right Sakura we are witnessing the birth of a new blood limit!"

Sakura just stared at him. Shocked and speechless. Inner Sakura "What the hell aren't you supposed to be BORN from a family WITH a blood limit?" "How is this possible Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "Sakura, please I am interested in this as well ill explain things later ok!"

Sakura just nodded..

Gaara had an even more worried look on his face than he had when Lee used the Celestial Gates. He had almost no defense left. He had used it all on his sand armor during the fight trying to keep this human from hitting him. Lee was pounding anew at the sand nin's shell armor again. Though not quite as fast nor as strong as he had been during the extreme lotus he was still doing considerable damage. It wasn't long before the sand nin's defense crumbled and Lee placed a very hard punch right in Gaara's face. He went through sand, connected with flesh and broke bone. He had broken Gaara's nose.

Gaara felt pain for the first time in his life. True physical pain. He could taste it. Could feel it. He could FEEL. He could smell, see and taste his own blood. Blood that this human had drawn from his body. The blood exited him. He wanted to see, smell and taste more of it. Preferably the humans.

Gaara's eyes had changed. They looked more bloodthirsty than they had before if that could have even been possible. Lee just couldn't help but stare at his eyes until they were obscured by a complete sphere of sand.

Lee: "You cant hide in your shell. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" Lee charged at the shell, but as soon as he arrived he was met with spikes shooting out of the shell right at him. Lee barely managed to dodge the spikes and connect with the shell itself however met with unimpressive results. (Damn it I don't think I can break that shell!) Lee suddenly began laughing.

Sakura: "Has he lost his mind?"

Gai: "LEE! I FORBID YOU TO DO IT AGAIN!!" Knowing full well what was about to happen.

Lee heard his Sensei's orders but felt he couldn't abide by them. He faced his Sensei and smiled. "Sensei. I'm sorry." Without saying anything else. He turned back to the sphere of sand. And he opened the Initial gate.

Kakashi: (WHAT A GUY!! ITS IMPOSIBLE TO OPEN THE GATES 2 TIMES IN THE SAME DAY!!) Kakashi had no doubts in his mind at that moment. Somehow this kid had accessed some kind of blood limit.

Lee: "Gaara HERE I COME!!!" Lee had opened the fifth gate. He threw his all into that punch. Every last bit of energy he would probably have for the rest of his life, if he survived today that is. He easily avoided the sand spikes with his godlike speed and hit the shell with his full force. It cut through the shell like tissue paper and it kept going on though until he felt flesh and bone.

Gaara was literally thrown from the shell into the wall to his back. He was bleeding from his left chest area badly. (How could this human hurt me?) Gaara really didn't care all he knew was he was going to kill that little pest once and for all.

Lee was done. He lay unconscious on the arena floor where he had put the last of his energy in his punch. He was helpless to the sand nin now.

Gaara raised his hand to finish this pest once and for all with his most deadly ninjutsu. "SAND COFFIN!!". Tentacles made of sand began to surround Lee, but before he could finish Gai stepped in and interrupted the Attack before it could be completed. Swiping the sand away like one would brush away dirt.

Gaara: "Why did you save him?"

Gai simply put on his trademark smile though it was on a face on the verge of tears. "He is my Beloved Comrade." He simply said.

Gaara was shocked. (Why did he save him?) Suddenly images started to appear in his head. Images from his childhood, of people he thought loved him and whom had betrayed him. He began to clutch his head as if he was in pain.

Judge: "Winner Gaara!!"

Gaara just turned and left.

And so ends the fight of Rock Lee. Those who witnessed it were blessed with seeing a truly historic event. A man with no known lineage. No known special skills. No known natural talent. And yet not one amongst them would doubt he was a Taijutsu master.

A few days later. In the hospital

Lee lay in his bed still unconscious from the fight with Gaara. Medical nin's had been working tirelessly to stabilize his condition, and only recently managed to do so.

Hokage: "So is it true Kakashi?" The Hokage couldn't believe it no matter how many times he was told.

Kakashi: "Yes. There is no doubt. Lee has given birth to a new blood limit."

Sakura just happened to have been walking by to visit Sasuke when she heard the conversation between Kakashi and the Hokage. Quickly remembering something she immediately stormed in the door.

Sakura: "Alright Kakashi SPILL!!! You told me you would tell me what happened back there and I want answers NOW!!" Inner Sakura: "YES TELL US NOW YOU BASTARDS!!!"

Hokage and Kakashi were surprised by sakura's sudden and abrupt entrance.

Kakashi put one of his hands behind his head and started laughing guiltily "What Promise." Kakashi knew that the Hokage would want to keep this little bit of new a secret as much as possible.

Sakura: "OUT WITH IT NOW OLD MAN!! IM TIRED OF THIS BULL SHIT!!!" Inner Sakura: "Hey IM the one that is supposed to be rude not YOU!!!"

Hokage: "Now, Now Kakashi. I think it would be alright if we informed Sakura of this little incident. She is after all Lee's friend."

Kakashi: "Alright Sakura. But listen well for I will not repeat this for we want to keep this as much a secret as possible. Follow me"

Sakura calmed down after that and followed Kakashi to a room where they could have more privacy.

Suddenly a voice shouts out from seemingly nowhere. "HEY!! IF YOUR GOING TO TELL SAKURA YOU HAVE TO TELL ALL OF US!!" Suddenly Neji and TenTen come into the room

Kakashi: "Well you finally decided to come out instead of eavesdropping"

Lee's team mates looked a little shocked

TenTen: "Hehe, I guess we couldn't pull one over on the great Kakashi now could we."

Neji just kept his I don't care about anyone and anything look "Listen, I just want to know how Lee managed to do all of that stuff that's all. I really don't care about anything else."

TenTen: "Neji! How could you say such a thing!! Don't you even care if Lee will be alright?"

Neji: "Not really, I can always get another partner."

TenTen couldn't believe him (Lee trained so hard so that you would acknowledge him as a good Ninja Neji. After all we have been through don't tell me that you don't even consider him a friend.) Suddenly Lee's nice guy pose entered into her mind. (Lee)

Kakashi: "Well are you guys coming or not. I don't have all day you know."

Snapping out of her little dream TenTen followed the others.

Kakashi led them into an empty room and shut the door behind them it was an ordinary hospital room with a neatly made bed and several pieces of equipment all around it. It had no windows and no other doors so it wasn't likely someone would be able to spy on them though they all wondered why the need for secrecy.

Kakashi: "Before I tell you what happened I want all of you to swear under penalty of death that you will not utter a word of what I say here today, and before you say that we wouldn't kill you because you're a valuable member of the Hyuuga. This is something that the Hokage wants secret and if it gets out not even you family will be able to protect you." He said this last part while looking at Neji who incidentally began to sweat a little.

They all began to shake there heads well all except Neji

Neji: "I will keep quite about it though I don't know why you need such secrecy."

Kakashi: "We want you to keep quite about this because Lee now has an Advanced Bloodline."

As soon as this was said Neji began to sweat harder. (WHAT!! How can he have an ADVANCED BLOODLINE!! He didn't have one before!)

TenTen: "How is this possible Kakashi. Don't you have to be born with an advanced bloodline to use one?"

Kakashi: "Normally yes, however I would then ask you this. How did the advanced bloodlines come to be in the first place?"

This stumped all of them. Logic said that at some point the advanced bloodline would have had to be incorporated into the family but it has always been you had to be born with one to use one.

Sakura: "You mean that Lee has created his own Advanced Bloodline, just like all of the bloodline clans must have done so many centuries ago?"

Kakashi: "Yes Sakura. Lee pushed himself to the absolute limit. He strived day in and day out to prove that he could best a person born with natural talent. His motto is slightly wrong though hard work doesn't surpass genius. Hard work creates genius."

Neji: "You mean to tell me that he made a blood limit just by working hard!!" This just went against everything Neji believed in. Lee had defied destiny. (None can escape from there destiny. Yet somehow Lee had) "Well alright so he has a blood limit now. Will you tell us what that limit is?"

Kakashi just stared at them all for a few seconds: "Were not entirely sure what his Advanced Bloodline technique is however we have a few guesses. First, when the medical team was treating him they administered some blood tests and found something out of the ordinary."

Sakura: "What did they find?"

Kakashi: " Well in truth they found 3 things. 2 of witch don't even exist in the normal humans body."

TenTen: "What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi: "Well, first they discovered a strange liquid that was mixing with his blood. They grew curious and conducted some studies on this liquid. It was a highly oxygen rich liquid, I mean HIGHLY oxygen rich. It was flowing throughout his bloodstream."

Sakura: "Highly oxygen rich. What purpose would that serve?"

Kakashi: "When a person's muscles begin to run low on oxygen due to exhausting exercise or such the muscles will produce a form of acid. This acid is a form of oxygen debt the body owes the muscles that are starting to be deprived of oxygen. This acid also causes the burning sensation we feel when we exercise or fight or whatever. This liquid is so oxygen rich that with it in the blood stream there is plenty of oxygen for muscles so they don't need to produce this acid and it will allow for nearly unlimited physical activity as long as this is present in the blood stream."

Sakura: "So basically with this Lee could do any physical activity forever?"

Kakashi: "No just until this liquid runs out. Further studies show that this liquid is actual produced in a new organ located near the lungs in Lee. This organ takes all the unused oxygen that Lee breaths in when he isn't in need of it, like when he sleeps, and converts it into this liquid and also stores it there. The size of this organ is rather small and we estimate he could run for about an hour or two at full capacity before his muscles would start to be deprived of oxygen."

Sakura: "WHAT! LEE HAS A NEW ORGAN!!"

Kakashi: "Yes, from what we could gather during the fight Lee's mind subconsciously seemed to have altered his very DNA. Lee constantly tears his own body up in an attempt to become stronger. And his body seems to have found a way to evolve itself to survive. It created 2 completely new organs and altered the effects of another."

Neji just kept a cool head after his initial shock. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing about all of this it seemed to unreal.

Kakashi: "Anyways another strange liquid was later found in his body. Eager to see what this could be because of the other find the medics conducted some tests. This new liquid was in fact a very complex hydrocarbon."

TenTen: "Hydrocarbon?"

Kakashi: "Hydrocarbons are high energy molecules that the body uses for energy. However most hydrocarbons are stored in body fat unless used. And even those are no wear near as complex as these ones are. His body seemed to have grown an organ that took 80 percent of the fat cells in his body and rearranged the hydrocarbons into this new advanced one. Its so dense that a drop of it would be enough to sustain a person energy wise for about 3 days. Though throughout Lee's body there is probably only about 3 drops worth. They only found this when they did a muscle tissue exam. They got lucky and the muscle tissue they were examined happened to have some of this substance in it."

Sakura: "So. This liquid is like fat and stores energy?"

Kakashi: "Yes however its much more efficient that fat as it can easily go to any part of the body that may need it. Fat can be transported to areas that need it but take much longer. However another thing that intrigued the medics during the muscle tissue exam appeared. They found a strange version of testosterone.

Sakura: "You mean that male hormone what does that have to do with anything?"

Kakashi: "Testosterone is a chemical produced by the brain. This chemical is responsible for men being men but it also has another purpose. When testosterone is released into the bloodstream it causes muscles to become stronger as well as a few other effects like increased vision hearing. However the testosterone that Lee seemed to have was slightly different. It has a much more powerful effect on his muscle system now. Basically when this is released into the bloodstream it causes his muscles to double in density."

Neji had a shocked look on his face again

TenTen: "So his muscles get bigger?"

Kakashi: "No they don't get bigger they become more dense. Imagine you had 2 bars 1 of them was steel and the other was lead. The steal bar weighs less than the lead one even though they are the same size because the lead one is more dense. You would need a larger amount of steel before you would be able to equal the weight of the bar of lead. Lee's muscles become denser and therefore twice as powerful. These things all come together to create a very impressive fighting body that can double its strength and maintain it for hours."

Neji: "So is this really an Advanced bloodline though. It just sounds like his body is more able to handle fighting more than it is a special jutsu."

Kakashi: "Advanced bloodlines are not necessarily just special jutsu's with training Lee could possible learn to control these organs and release there potent chemicals at a chosen time and store them until such time. Either way it doesn't matter his DNA has been altered and these organs will be present in his children and there children, so even if its not classified as an advanced bloodline the Hokage still wants to preserve his family as it will be passed down and only his children will be able to use these organs."

TenTen: "So Lee is going to go into training to learn how to control there organs?"

Kakashi: "That is unlikely."

Sakura: "Why?"

Kakashi: "because he sustained severe injuries and it is most unlikely that he will ever be able to continue as a ninja. Though I believe that he will learn to use it anyway because its Lee. We are looking at the future though as his children will probably become the most powerful Taijutsu masters in the world."

To be continued.

Sorry for cutting it off there but I would first like to get responses on continuing or not continuing this fic or to do a new short version and get onto the main reason for this story. Please review and tell me if I should continue..

Until next time.


End file.
